


Последняя дань

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Выживают те, кто сильнее.





	Последняя дань

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Китахара.

Потрошить удобней всего так: дичь кладут на спину, подсовывают что-нибудь под шею, чтобы голова запрокинулась. Если под рукой ничего нет – ни камня, ни палки, – можно перегнуть тушу через колено. Когда ты голый, плевать, что запачкаешься. Потом всегда можно вытереться снегом. Вот его сколько вокруг – и от пролитой крови он аж просел. 

Исли тяжело сглатывает, зачерпывает левой ладонью снега и жадно пихает в рот. Горький металлический вкус растворяется на языке. У остывшей крови нет ничего общего со свежей, но Исли так голоден, что, кажется, сожрал бы ее и с землей. Заживление ран отняло у него столько сил, что он едва двигается. Слабость – это смерть. Жизнь – это еда. Чтобы восполнить голод, ему пришлось притвориться мертвым. Как хорошо, что добыча доверчиво сунулась к нему.

Сначала разрезают кожу на шее от горла до грудинной кости. Через разрез можно пальцами вытащить пищевод. Чтобы освободить язык, по внутренним сторонам нижней челюсти делают глубокие надрезы. Исли сто раз видел, как Ригальдо проделывает это когтем. Такой порывистый, а с убоиной был аккуратен. И даже болтал о последнем уважении, которое охотник оказывает своей жертве, чтобы достойно упокоить ее душу. Для человека, который по большей части огрызался и корчил недовольные рожи, Ригальдо становился весьма потешным, когда начинал что-то доказывать. Исли всякий раз наслаждался, высмеивая его, а тот срывался в драку. Неистовый, яростный, завистливый глупый зверь.

Он стискивает в кулаке пищевод, утрамбовывает его в рот, с неприличным причмокиванием обсасывает пальцы. Как в детстве, дорвавшись до спрятанного в кладовке варенья. Он обхватывает язык, скользкий и непослушный, и резко дергает, вырывая его из глотки. Длинный сизый язык повисает, как дохлый угорь. Исли откусывает от него по кусочку, задумчиво пережевывает и сглатывает. Хорошо, но мало. Нужно еще.

Он утирает губы и смотрит на голый живот жертвы, примериваясь, как сделать разрез. Широкие кубики мускулов и никакого жира, вниз от пупка бежит дорожка волос, а сальные железы в паху до сих пор резко пахнут, но запах крови им не перебить. Исли наставляет лезвие на пупок, слегка утапливает и, развернув его режущей кромкой к грудине, ведет вверх, вспарывая брюшную стенку. Тут бы придержать другой рукой, приподнять подкожные пленки, чтобы уберечь потроха, но вот беда: второй руки у него пока нет. 

Та незнакомка, к которой они с Ригальдо так беспечно полезли, очень здорово их потрепала. Стоя над еле дышащим Исли, она произнесла: «Будь ты хоть сто раз самым Первым, не смей возвращаться в эти земли. Они теперь мои. Не то я сожру тебя целиком». Исли хватило только на то, чтобы спросить ее имя. Когда она ответила, тряхнув золотыми волосами, Исли едва расслышал его в шелесте крыльев.

Ригальдо к тому времени уже перестал орать и барахтаться, пытаясь прирастить оторванные конечности, и только смотрел на эту стерву, не шевелясь. А потом, скинув их с обрыва, девушка улетела куда-то к вулкану. А они остались – нашинкованный Номер Два и Номер Один без половины туловища, без руки, ноги и с начисто срезанным лицом.

Когда лезвие упирается в лобковую кость, Исли отгибает вниз кожный лоскут, поддевает кончиком острия тянущиеся в паховых складках жгуты. У женщин за мочевым пузырем можно найти матку – маленькая такая штучка, а какой приток силы она дает. Ригальдо с пеной у рта доказывал, что это не так, но соглашаться с ним было бы лукавством. Мужчины и в этом уступали женщинам. Хотя и у них можно кое-чем поживиться, если, конечно, хочешь выжить и отомстить.

Исли сгребает одной рукой член и мошонку, оттягивает книзу и отсекает у самого корня. Левое яйцо почему-то всегда ниже правого, а вместе они вполне съедобны, надо только выщелкнуть их на ладонь из волосатого кожаного мешка. Он закрывает глаза, прислушивается к ощущениям. На вкус как куриные сердца – и столь же ничтожны. Ригальдо бы разозлился, скажи ему кто. Насколько с ним было бы проще, не носись он со своим культом мужественности и превосходства, как... с яйцом.

Больше нет сил тянуть, и Исли погружает руку в брюшину. Отгибает желудок и часть кишок на одну сторону, просовывает ладонь под ребра и пробивает мышечную перепонку, которая отделяет живот от груди. Рвет выстилку внутри грудной клетки и обхватывает средостение. Одно небольшое усилие – и в его руке сердечная сумка и развесистые серо-розовые гроздья легких. Исли чувствует, как по подбородку стекает слюна, и плечом утирает рот. И вгрызается в легкие, отрывает куски сердца, пережевывая и сглатывая, и урчит, и вздыхает, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не стонать. Печень, почки, селезенка, и длинные скользкие петли кишок, из которых он вытряхивает нечистоты, и простата – «второе сердце мужчины», и много какого-то безымянного дерьма. 

Насытившись, Исли падает на задницу, поднимает лицо к небу и тяжело дышит. В животе понемногу рождается ощущение тепла и тока крови, и замерзшее, ломкое на морозе, изувеченное тело возвращается к жизни, начинает достраивать себя. Зарастают сломанные кости, на глазах затягиваются раны, кожа розовеет, наливаясь молодостью и силой. Даже хрен встает, не стесняясь своей неуместности. Исли смотрит на него, ухмыляясь, и молча прикидывает, как, применив все свое обаяние, однажды загонит его по яйца в эту суку Терезу. Не думала же она, что, оставив Исли в живых, никогда больше его не увидит. 

Перед тем, как встать на ноги, он долго смотрит на неподвижное тело. Обводит пальцем линию нижней челюсти, узкий подбородок, касается острых скул, на которых не тает снег. Последние почести, которые убийца оказывает своей жертве? Очередная выспренная чушь. Исли выпотрошил сотни людей, йома и «пробудившихся», а теперь еще и Ригальдо, и не нашел ни в ком из них ничего, напоминающего бессмертную душу, чтобы сожрать и ее. 

Он вытирает с кожи кровь и поднимается. И, перешагивая коченеющий труп, усмехается посетившей его мысли: душа Ригальдо, если она была, и без того принадлежала ему. Иначе вряд ли бы тот сунулся приводить своего Номера Один в чувство, когда Исли, поняв, что иначе умрет, перестал откликаться и двигаться. Для охотника Ригальдо со всеми своими обидами, завистью, бешенством и гордыней оказался слишком предан – а для добычи достаточно глуп.


End file.
